fortnitepediafandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons and Stats
Fortnite has all sorts of wonderful weapons for the community, but want to find out your weapon's stats? Just find your weapon, read it, take it all in, and next time, you'll be prepared. PISTOLS: Common: It does 24 damage body shot, 48 damage headshot, has a reload time of 1.5 seconds, and it's fire rate is 6.75. In addition to that, it has a nice DPS (Damage per second) of 162. It has a magazine size of 16 and does 24 structure damage. To top that off, it has a 58% chance to be found as floor loot! Uncommon: It does 25 damage, with 50 damage for headshot, and has a reload time of 1.5 seconds. It's fire rate is 6.75 and a DPS of 168.75. Its magazine size is 16 and does 25 structure damage and a 58.8% chance to find it as floor loot. Rare: It does 26 damage for a body shot, 52 damage headshot, a reload time of 1.4 seconds, a magazine size of 16 and a fire rate of 6.75. In addition to that, a structure damage of 26 is here! Plus, there's a 11.8% chance to find it as floor loot and a 25.4% chance of chest loot. It's DPS is 175.5 Epic: It does 28 damage and 56 damage headshot, a reload time of 1.3 seconds, a magazine size of 16, a structure damage of 28, a DPS of 189, and a fire rate of 6.75. Finally, there's a 8.4% chance of finding it in a chest and a 75% chance to find it in a supply drop. Awesome! Legendary: It does 29 damage and a DPS of 195.75 and a reload time of 1.3 seconds with the magazine size of 16 and a 6.75 fire rate. It's structure damage of 29 is sweet! The chances of finding one are 2.8% for a chest and 25% in a supply drop. PUMP SHOTGUNS: Common: It does 70 body damage and a DPS of 49, with a fire rate of 0.7. It has a reload time of 5 seconds and, coincidentally, it has a magazine size of 5. It does 45 structure damage, and the chances of finding one are 33.5% floor loot. Uncommon: It does 80 body damage and a DPS of 56 with its 0.7 fire rate. Its reload time is 4.8 seconds, and has a magazine size of 5, with 46 structure damage and 33% chance of finding it as floor loot. Rare: It does 90 body damage and a DPS of 63. Its fire rate is 0.7 with a magazine size of 5 and a 4.6 second reload time, and 50 structure damage with a 3.1% chance of finding it as floor loot and a 9.2% chance of finding it in a chest. Epic: It does 100 body damage and a DPS of 70 with its 0.7 fire rate. Its 4.4 reload time and 54 structure damage make it ideal. There is a 1.6% chance of finding it in a chest and a 37.5% chance of finding it in a supply drop. Headshots can one-shot people! Legendary: It does 110 body damage with a DPS of 77 with its 0.7 fire rate. It has a reload time of 4.2 seconds and 54 structure damage is great! There is a 0.4% chance of finding this item in a chest and a 12.5% chance to find it in a supply drop. GRENADE: Common: 100 damage. There is a 17.7% chance of finding it as floor loot, and a 17.4% chance of finding it in a chest. TACTICAL SHOTGUNS: Common: 71 Damage, a DPS of 106.5, a fire rate of 1.5, a magazine size of 8, a reload time of 6.3, and 50 structure damage, identical to the pickaxe. There is a 35% chance of finding it as floor loot if it's a shotgun, but among all weapons, it is 5.11%. Uncommon: 75 Damage, a DPS of 112.5, a fire rate off 1.5, an 8 magazine size, 6.3 reload time, and 50 structure damage, like the common. Rare: ASSAULT RIFLES: Coming Soon. BURST ASSAULT RIFLES: Coming soon. BOLT ACTION SNIPER RIFLES: Coming soon. ROCKET LAUNCHERS: Coming Soon.